


Подозрение

by Barbarella_2018



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fix-It, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23041132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbarella_2018/pseuds/Barbarella_2018
Summary: Оби-Ван, "вырубленный" во время схватки с графом Дуку на "Незримой длани", "не вовремя" приходит в себя и слышит нечто такое, что заставляет его задуматься и обратиться за помощью к одной необычной личности.
Kudos: 5





	Подозрение

Оби-Ван Кеноби, придавленный куском какой-то металлической конструкции, медленно приходил в себя... Он по-прежнему находился на борту «Незримой длани». Они с Энакином явились сюда, чтобы спасти Верховного канцлера Палпатина, которого похитил вероломно напавший на Корусант Генерал Гривус. Они нашли Канцлера, но тут явился Граф Дуку и началось сражение, в ходе которого Дарт Тиранус с помощью Силы отправил Кеноби в полёт, в результате которого джедай впечатался в пол и потерял сознание.

Оби-Ван хотел было пошевелиться и подать голос, как вдруг услышал нечто, что заставило его замереть.

\- Отлично, Энакин, отлично, - радостно рассмеялся Верховный канцлер.

Оби-Ван лежал спиной к происходящему. Осторожно, стараясь не шуметь, Кеноби повернул голову, и увидел, что Палпатин по-прежнему сидел в кресле, а граф Дуку с отрубленными руками стоял на коленях перед Энакином, который держал возле его горла два световых меча - свой собственный и алый клинок побеждённого ситха.

\- Убей его! - отчеканил Палпатин. - Убей его сейчас!

Энакин стоял и сверху вниз смотрел на поверженного врага, а Оби-Вана поразил затравленный взгляд, который бросил на Верховного канцлера граф Дуку.

\- Я не должен... - тихо произнёс его бывший ученик.

\- Убей! - вновь приказал Канцлер.

И было в его тоне, что-то... что-то непривычное, что-то злое... Более конкретно Оби-Ван не мог это описать...

Энакин на мгновение замер, а затем... лёгкое движение руками, и голова графа Дуку отлетела в сторону, а тело безвольно рухнуло на пол...

\- Ты правильно поступил, Энакин, - снова заговорил Палпатин. - Он слишком опасен. Его нельзя было оставлять в живых.

\- Да, но он был не вооружён, - промямлил Скайуокер, подходя к главе Республики и освобождая его от оков. - Джедаю не следует так поступать.

\- Ну, это естествественно, - отвечал Канцлер таким тоном, словно внушал джедаю, что тот поступил абсолютно правильно, убив безоружного. - Он отсёк тебе руку и ты хотел отомстить... Ведь это не первый случай, Энакин. Помнишь, ты рассказывал о своей матери и жителях песков.

После этого, судя по звукам, Палпатин направился к лестнице, говоря на ходу, что им надо убираться отсюда, пока не явились дроиды-охранники. Энакин же направился к Оби-Вану.

\- У нас нет времени, - крикнул ему Канцлер.

\- Кажется, он жив, - откликнулся молодой джедай.

\- Оставь его. Или нам не уйти, - настаивал на своём Палпатин.

\- Наша судьба будет общей, - ответил на это Скайуокер и с помощью Силы поднял кусок металла, который придавил его бывшего Учителя...

Оби-Ван изо всех сил делал вид, что всё ещё без сознания, когда Энакин взвалил его на плечо и понёс к выходу. Когда они спускались в лифте Кеноби решил, что ему пора уже придти в себя и он «очнулся», дальше уже двигаясь на своих ногах.

Затем их поймали и привели к Гривусу. Но долго их плен не продлился. Снова завязался короткий бой, закончившийся побегом генерала. Однако корабль на котором находились джедаи и Канцлер, был сильно повреждён и начал падать на Корусант. Энакин сел за консоль управления, чтобы попытаться посадить остатки корабля и не угробить при этом Канцлера и людей на поверхности планеты... Но так или иначе, всё завершилось более менее благополучно...

*****

Челнок медленно развернулся над посадочной платформой у здания Сената и благополучно приземлился. На встречу им вышла небольшая группа сенаторов, чтобы приветствовать спасённого Канцлера. Когда Палпатин, Арту и Энакин сошли по ступенькам на посадочную площадку, Оби-Ван задержался в дверях и не спешил спускаться вниз. Энакин остановился и оглянулся на своего бывшего Учителя.

\- Вы идёте?

\- О, нет. Общение с политиками - это не для меня, - улыбнулся Оби-Ван. - Я лучше доложусь Совету... Кроме того, - Кеноби кивнул на группу репортёров и операторов Головидения. - ты заслужил несколько минут славы. Иди.

\- Минуточку... но ведь именно вы спланировали всю операцию. Ваша очередь принимать благодарности.

\- Нет, так легко ты не отделаешься, - произнёс шутливо Оби-Ван. - Без тебя я не сумел бы даже добраться до флагмана. Пока я валялся в отключке, ты уничтожил Дуку, ты спас Канцлера, а потом ещё и тащил меня на себе. Ты - герой, Энанкин. 

Как только Скайуокер повернулся спиной, чтобы отправится навстречу журналистам, улыбка моментально слетела с губ его бывшего учителя. 

Однако Кеноби продолжал стоять на месте и смотреть как вся процессия скрывается в здании Сената. Как только это произошло, джедай подождал ещё минуту, а затем развернулся и быстрым шагом направился прочь. 

Но не в Храм лежал его путь, а к ближайшей стоянке такси. 

\- Средний уровень, сектор Н-56, психиатрическая больница, - назвал он адрес водителю, забравшись в спидер.

Это произошло... дай Сила памяти... да, примерно семь лет назад. В один из самых обычных дней, который ничем не отличался от других, в Храм пыталась ворваться странная девушка. Она требовала встречи с Йодой, Мейсом Винду, Оби-Ваном Кеноби и Энакином Скайуокером. Но так уж получилось, что именно в этот день Йода и Мейс Винду отсутствовали не только в Храме, но и на Корусанте, а падаван Скайуокер в очередной раз отправился в гости к Верховному канцлеру Палпатину. Так что честь общаться (если, конечно, это можно было так назвать) с этой ненормальной выпала Оби-Вану Кеноби.

Конечно же внятного разговора у них так и не получилось. И не потому, что джедай не захотел слушать эту странную особу, а потому, что эта самая особа была настолько возбуждена и взвинчена, что не могла толком ничего объяснить. Из её обрывочных фраз, некоторые их которых были на незнакомом ему языке, Оби-Ван понял только то, что Верховный канцлер не тот, за кого себя выдает, что-то насчет грядущей войны и что ему, Оби-Вану, не следует позволять своему падавану общаться с Палпатином.

В общем, девушка несла явный бред. Единственное, что тогда немного напрягло джедая, это то, что ей каким-то образом было известно о том, что Энакин часто встречается с Канцлером... Его самого эта странная дружба его ученика и главы государства, мягко говоря, удивляла и настораживала... Впрочем, секретом это не было и она вполне могла бы откуда-то это узнать. 

Но как бы то ни было, эта молодая особа была явно не в себе и ей требовалась медицинская помощь. Поэтому Оби-Ван просто вызвал скорую психиатрическую помощь и они увезли её в лечебницу для душевнобольных.

И вот именно сегодня, став тайным свидетелем странного поведения Палпатина (его высокомерный и холодный смех до сих пор звучал в его ушах), Оби-Ван вспомнил про тот давний инцидент с сумасшедшей девушкой, которая что-то там кричала о том, что Верховный канцлер не тот, кем его все считают.

\- Приехали, - голос таксиста вырвал Кеноби из воспоминаний. 

Уже через несколько минут он стоял перед стойкой администратора лечебницы. Представившись генералом ВАР и заявив, что это «дело государственной важности», Кеноби объяснял кого именно он хочет видеть.

\- О, да-да, - кивнула дама, сидящая за стойкой. - Я понимаю кого вы имеете в виду. Вас к ней проводят.

Она нажала на кнопку, чтобы вызвать для важного посетителя работника больницы, который и должен будет сопроводить его к пациентке.

\- Кстати... как её имя? - спросил Оби-Ван, прежде чем последовать за явившемся за ним молодым человеком.

\- Она представилась нам как Елизавета, - был ответ.

\- И всё?.. - удивился джедай. - А фамилия?

\- Она нам её не назвала, - ответила администратор. - В наших записях она числится как Елизавета Доу.

Оби-Ван кивнул и проследовал за сотрудником. Шли они недолго и уже через минуту остановились у двери палаты. 

Работник больницы набрал код и дверь с мягким шипением отъехала в сторону.

\- К тебе посетитель, Лиза, - произнес он и, отойдя в сторону, пропустил джедайского генерала внутрь, после чего оставил его наедине с пациенткой.

Оби-Ван вошел в комнату, а затем остановился и осмотрелся. Небольшая комната хоть и была очень скудно обставлена, но казалась почему-то довольно уютной. 

На стоящей у стены кровати сидела молодая женщина лет примерно двадцати семи и смотрела на визитера насмешливым взглядом.

\- Неужели это сам Оби-Ван Кеноби почтил меня своим вниманием? - услышал джедай голос, такой же насмешливый, как и взгляд...

Сейчас Елизавета Доу совсем не была похожа на сумасшедшую. Напротив, она была само спокойствие, и Оби-Ван очень отчетливо чувствовал это в Силе. 

Прежде чем ответить, он ещё несколько секунд внимательно рассматривал её. Правильные черты лица, на котором выделялись огромные серые с зеленоватым оттенком глаза, светло-русые густые волосы заплетены в обычную косу. Несомненно, мисс Доу была очень привлекательной молодой женщиной. 

Впрочем, это было неважно...

\- Признаться, я удивлен, что вы до сих пор пребываете... эээ... в этих стенах, - заговорил наконец-то Оби-Ван.

\- Ну... я не всегда такая спокойная, - усмехнулась женщина. - Время от времени у меня случаются приступы... если вы понимаете о чём я, - подавшись вперед и нарочито понизив голос, подмигнула она джедаю. - В противном случае меня бы выгнали отсюда. А идти мне некуда, - уже без тени «шутливости» произнесла она.

Вновь наступила тишина. Елизавета продолжала пристально смотреть на Оби-Вана, которому, признаться, было очень неловко, поскольку, как бы то ни было, а эта женщина оказалась здесь по его вине.

\- О, не волнуйтесь, Оби-Ван... я могу называть вас Оби-Ваном? - заговорила женщина. - Я не держу на вас зла, - не дождавшись ответа, продолжала она. - Не окажись я здесь, я наверняка уже давно была бы мертва. А так, у меня есть крыша над головой и трехразовое питание, - улыбнулась она, глядя на джедая без какой-либо обиды и неприязни.

\- Эм... видите ли... эээ... Лиза, - начал Оби-Ван, - я пришел к вам, чтобы... поговорить... Кое-что случилось, и...

\- Дайте-ка угадаю... Вы со Скайуокером только что спасли Верховного канцлера Палпатина из лап графа Дуку, он же Дарт Тиранус.

\- Хм, совершенно очевидно, что вы очень много знаете, - усмехнулся Кеноби. - Теперь я понимаю, что, похоже, вы можете видеть будущее и ещё семь лет назад попытались о чём-то нас предупредить...

Снова наступила пауза.

\- Мда... что-то не клеится наш разговор, - усмехнулась Елизавета.

\- Да уж... поэтому, вероятно, вам просто следует всё мне рассказать с самого начала, - улыбнулся в ответ Оби-Ван.

\- Я не ясновидящая, магистр Кеноби, - начала она свой рассказ. - Просто я из другого мира. В моем мире ваша Галактика и все вы — джедаи, ситхи, сенаторы, клоны, дроиды, охотники за головами и все остальные — персонажи кинофильмов, мультсериалов, комиксов и книг. Именно поэтому я знаю всё, что здесь происходило, происходит и будет происходить.

А вот как я попала сюда, я не знаю... Вероятно, в своем мире я умерла. Я отчетливо помню, что я очень долго болела и много месяцев находилась в больнице. Ну а «Звёздные войны», так называется в моем мире ваша Вселенная, мне всегда нравились. Я по сто раз пересмотрела все эпизоды и перечитала книги и, как это обычно бывает со всеми фанатами, часто представляла, что оказываюсь в мире «Звёздных войн»... Ну вот, видимо, и допредставлялась, - хмыкнула она. - Но как бы то ни было, я оказалась здесь. Представьте мой шок — в один момент ты лежишь на больничной койке и у тебя всё плывет перед глазами от боли, потому что даже самые сильные обезболивающие уже не помогают, а в следующий момент ты стоишь посреди площади в каком-то огромном и шумном мегаполисе, на тебе надета не больничная рубашка, а какая-то странная одежда, которую не носят в твоем мире, а мимо тебя проносятся странные машины и проходят такие же странные существа, которых в реальной жизни ты никогда не видела...

\- В вашем мире нет алиенов? - задал вопрос Оби-Ван.

\- Нет, мой мир населяют только люди...

\- Продолжайте, - кивнул Кеноби.

\- Я не понимала куда я попала, но вдруг увидела вдалеке знакомое мне по фильмам здание Храма джедаев... Мне, вероятно, надо было успокоиться и собраться с мыслями, прежде чем соваться к вам, - вздохнула Лиза. - Но тогда в голове моей царил жуткий сумбур и эта светлая мысль мне в голову не пришла. Я хотела только одного — всё вам рассказать и предупредить. Но дело в том, что я толком свои мысли-то сформулировать не могла. Слова никак не хотели в предложения складываться. Да ещё, помимо прочего, общегалактический язык, который в моем мире называется английский, не является моим родным языком... Конечно вы не могли ничего другого, кроме как решить, что я сумасшедшая...

\- Но о чём вы хотели нас предупредить и что рассказать?

И Елизавета Доу рассказала всё: и о том, что Палпатин на самом деле владыка ситх Дарт Сидиус, о том, что все эти войны клонов Сидиус затеял, чтобы уничтожить джедаев, что в мозг каждого солдата-клона имплантированы чипы-ингибиторы, которые делали клонов более послушными, чем их прототип Джанго Фетт...

\- Мы знаем об этих чипах, - заметил Оби-Ван. - Несколько клонов избавились от них.

\- Да, но вы не знаете, что у этих чипов есть и другое предназначение. Они должны заставить клонов беспрекословно привести в исполнение приказ 66. В определенный момент — я думаю, примерно через шесть-семь месяцев — Палпатин, как Верховный главнокомандующий, отдаст этот приказ и клоны расстреляют своих генералов-джедаев, истребив их почти всех. 

Но самым тяжелым для вас, магистр Кеноби, будет узнать, что ваш бывший ученик Энакин Скайуокер падет на Тёмную сторону и станет учеником Дарта Сидиуса. Он получит имя Дарт Вейдер.

И она во всех подробностях поведала ошеломленному Оби-Вану историю падения его друга и брата.

\- Но всего этого может и не произойти, потому что теперь вы знаете... - заметила Лиза, когда закончила свой поразительный рассказ.

После этого в комнате повисла тишина. Оби-Ван медленно опустился на единственный в этой комнате стул и какое-то время пребывал в прострации. Но, спустя пару минут, словно вынырнув из глубокой морской пучины, буквально воспрянул духом и развил бурную деятельность

\- Так, Лиза! - резко вскочил он со своего места. - Вы выписываетесь! Сейчас я заберу вас отсюда и отведу в Совет, где вы всё расскажете...

*****

Спустя примерно час, Оби-Ван и Елизавета Доу уже стояли перед магистрами и по очереди рассказывали свои истории.

После того, как они закончили, в круглом зале Совета воцарилась тишина.

\- Вся проблема в том, что у нас нет никаких доказательств, - поскольку магистры потрясенно молчали, Оби-Ван снова взял слово. - Мои ощущения, что с Канцлером что-то не так и рассказ пришелицы из другого мира, которая к тому же только что выписалась из психиатрической клиники — это точно не доказательства.

\- Да, - кивнул лысой головой Мейс Винду. - Если мы предъявим Палпатину обвинения и в качестве доказательств поведаем сенаторам всё то, что вы нам рассказали, уже нас всем составом отправят в сумасшедший дом.

\- Полгода примерно есть у нас времени. Доказательства найти мы должны, - глубокомысленно изрек гранд-мастер Ордена джедаев Йода. 

\- Возможно Елизавета сможет нам помочь, если вспомнит ещё что-то, - Оби-Ван мягко улыбнулся молодой женщине, которая в ответ учтиво кивнула. - Ну а я прямо сейчас найду своего бывшего падавана и проведу с ним разъяснительную беседу, - криво усмехнулся Кеноби.

\- Да, вправить мозги вашему бывшему падавану надо обязательно, - согласилась попаданка, когда они уже вышли из зала. - Я могу вам в этом помочь, магистр Кеноби. Я знаю о его жизни на двадцать три года вперед и могу много чего интересного порассказать ему о его будущем. А узнав его, он вряд ли захочет его повторить.

\- Буду премного вам благодарен, Лиза, - улыбнулся Оби-Ван.


End file.
